Summoned
by m.e.magster
Summary: Shelby is a beaten and battered young girl in search of a place to escape to. Her mother has turned to drinking and her father is a CEO of a company in the US. Her mom neglects her and she's bullied at school. She had lost all hope until she received a letter from a mysterious person named Aslan. The letter states that Shelby is needed in Narnia.
1. My Dearest Child

"Dearest Child," The mysterious letter began. "Three generations before you have been summoned into the world of Narnia, and now it is you we need." Shelby stood in her room reading the letter once, twice, over and over again. "We welcome you with whole hearts and hopes of your aid. Meet us at the Wandering Wood at Friday's noon. Aslan."

Shelby stood, at 11:30 on Friday, pondering the thought of going to the wood. She was sure. She had to escape the place she lived in now. She grabbed her backpack and headed out the door to the woods.

She stood, at noon, under the largest tree in the wood. Shelby looked around for a sight of any mysterious thing, or creature. She stood holding her left arm with her right hand, not knowing what to do or where to go. Then there was a whispering noise and the sound of shaking leaves. The world started to turn slowly at first then faster and faster until Shelby's head hit the ground.

** Sorry it was rushed. The next few chapters will be better. I promise. :)**


	2. Welcome to Narnia

Shelby POV

"Huh?" I sputtered as I opened my eyes.

"Peter, come look at this." A deep voice whispered, but I saw no one. I stood up to quickly and had to catch my balance on a rock next to me.

"Who's there?" I called. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. "I have a weapon." I glanced down at my hand and then back at the woods.

"That's not a fairly large weapon you have." I turned to see a taller man with black hair and black stubble. He had a rather large sword in is hand and pointed it at me. "Who are you? How did you get here?" I started to back up a little.

"Shelby Polchov. I was brought by someone named Aslan." I began. "Do you know where I could find Aslan?" The boy sheathed his sword and held out a hand.

"My many apologies." I put my hand in his and he pecked the op of it. "My name is Edmund."

"Hello, Edmund." I smiled. "Is there anyway I could meet this man named Aslan?"

"Not at the present time. He has not been back since the summer of last year."

"Oh. Then do you mind showing me how to get home?" I asked. _How could someone ask me to meet them far from home and not even show up to meet me. _

"There is a problem with that." A different deep voice said. I turned to see a blonde haired man. He took my hand and pecked the top of it. He bowed. "You can't go home. Or, at least, not until Aslan sends you home." He joined Edmund. "The name's Peter."

"I'm Shelby." I said quickly. I looked back at Edmund. "What does he mean I can't go home?" I started to worry.

"I meant," Peter said. "that until Aslan makes his appearance, you can't leave here."

"Well, where is 'here'?" I looked back at Edmund. He seemed more serious in this matter.

"You're in Narnia."

"Narnia? Like my great granddad's books? That Narnia?"

"Wait, you're blood of Professor Lewis?" Peter asked. I nodded. "Are you sure?" He asked as he put his hand on his sword.

"Yes, Clyde Staples Lewis was my great grandfather." I took a step back. Peter looked at Edmund.

"You need to come with us." Edmund grabbed my arm and looked around carefully. Peter followed his exact motions.

"Where are we going?"

"We're bringing you to safety. Trust us."


	3. Hey Guys! NOTES

Hey guys,

Don't forget to review and favorite my story! It would mean a lot to me. The next chapter is coming shortly and will probably be up tonight as will the next chapter after that (so chapter 3 and 4)

Alright? If you have any questions please ask. I take recommendations too! :)

Maggie :*


	4. Trouble

Edmund POV

"Welcome to Cair Paravel." I said. She pulled her arm out of my hand. _Nice way to be awkward, _I thought to myself, _just keep holding on to her arm. Nicely done, Ed._

"Thank you." She said sweetly. "Where am I to stay?"

"Peter can escort you there. I have...stuff to attend to." I sounded untrustworthy, but I had to think of another way to say "_I need to make sure you have guards posted at each exit-slash-entrance to your room._" or "_Maybe you should just stay in the dungeon, for safety._" She nodded shortly as she walked away with Peter. I walked to the dinning hall and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Edmund!" Caspian walked over and shook my hand. "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"I've been good, thanks." I smiled at my old friend. "Why are you here? Not to sound ungrateful that you are." Caspian smiled a wide smile.

"I think I may have found you a wife." His smile gleamed slyly. "She is a cousin of mine and a sweet woman." He turned to look over his shoulder. "Ellendu, come over here and meet King Edmund." I looked over Caspian's shoulder and saw a gorgeous young woman.

"Hello, my King." She bowed at the waist. "I am here if you need anything." She smiled slightly.

"I'll let you two get to know each other." Caspian winked at me and walked away.

"Uh...do you like," I looked around and gulped. A bowl on the table caught my eye. "Do you like fruit?" I walked and grabbed her an apple "Apples are a key part of being healthy." I forced it into her hands.

"I like many things, my king." She got a little too close to me. I scrambled backwards and knocked the fruit bowl to the ground. "Oops." she took a step closer to me.

"I'll pick it up." I got on my knees and swept all the fruit into the bowl. "Uh...if you'll excuse me, I'm should go get these washed off. Have a nice day." She held out her hand to have me kiss it, but I broke into a slow run to the kitchen.

Once I finished washing the fruit off, I walked over to Shelby's room and hesitated.

"Are you looking for me?" A voice from behind me asked. I turned on my heels and saw Shelby.

"Oh! Hello! No...I mean yes! No, I mean I was just wondering how you...uh...liked the room?" I smiled as much as I could.

"It's very pretty. Bigger than my house in fact." She walked over to the door and put her hand on the handle. "May I help you with anything, King Edmund?"

"Oh, no. I mean, don't call me King, just Edmund, or Ed...whatever." She smiled sweetly.

"Well, alright, Edmund. Have a nice rest of your evening." She slid between me and the door and went into her room. I began to walk away, then I remembered something. I knocked on the door. She opened the door a little.

"I forgot to ask you something. Would you like to join us for dinner this evening?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"Great. Fantastic. You should be able to find your party dresses in the wardrobe over there." I pointed to the other side of the room.

"Party dresses?" She cocked her head to the left a little. It was kinda cute, actually.

"Oh, yes. It's a get-together, of sorts. Quite a few people will be there and I always stand in the corner and drink. I thought that you might enjoy it. Please do come and have fun." I smiled a little trying to convince her.

"Of course Ki-Edmund." She smiled.

"Festivities begin around eight o'clock." I smiled and walked away.


	5. Party

Shelby POV

After I finally decided on a dress, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Edmund. I was thinking you might want an escort. If you don't, I understand." I headed to the door when I heard the retreating footsteps. I swung open the door.

"Edmund, come back." He turned around and came back. "Come in and let me put on my shoes." He followed me into my room and sat down on the chair next to the provided bookshelf. I slipped on the shoes that matched my dress. "Could you help me with my hair bow?" I turned and asked him. He pointed at himself and I nodded in response. He came over and tied the bow delicately.

"There you go." He smiled. I turned and he offered me his arm. I linked my arm with his and we walked out of the room. We entered the ball room and everything went silent. The man at the door yelled our names.

"King Edmund the Just escorting," He asked Edmund my name. "escorting Shelby Polchov."

We walked down the stairs and onto the ballroom floor. We walked towards a handsome older man.

"Caspian," Edmund tapped the man's shoulder. "this is Shelby." The man smiled and kissed my hand.

"You are the one sent by Aslan." He smiled when I nodded. He kissed both my cheeks. "Dance and have fun, sweetheart. Edmund, why don't you have a dance with Ellendu?" I glanced at Edmund as he kissed my hand and let go. He walked over to another girl and bowed to her. They made their way over to the floor. "Drinks are over there and food is there." Caspian pointed at designated places in the room. I headed toward the drinks and poured myself some water.

"I could pour you something stronger if you'd like." Peter's voice said behind me. I jumped a little. "Didn't mean to startle you, love." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No, High King, you're fine." I smiled. I took another sip of water.

"Don't give me that title." He took the glass out of my hand and set it on the table. "Care to dance?" I looked at Edmund. He was talking very little. "Yes, of course." I took his hand and he strode out to the floor. He put his hand right below my shoulder blade and took my free hand in his.

"You look very beautiful." He smiled.

"Thank you, Peter. You look very handsome as well." We both smiled. He pulled me a little closer as the waltz slowed. He grinned.

"What do you usually do in your free time?" I asked.

"Hunt mostly. You?"

"Oh, I like to read and paint." I looked at my feet.

"That sounds nice. Why don't you paint me something? Seeing as you'll be here for a long time."

"How long exactly?" I asked. "I have my mom. She's probably worried sick."

"Aslan will take care of making sure your mother is okay. I promise." He smiled. They next song started. "Let's take a break, huh? I'm needed to begin dinner." He bowed and kissed my hand. "Lovely to dance with you." He walked away. I started towards the drinks and filled a champagne glass up with the bubbly liquid. It was going to be a long night.


	6. Dinner Catastrophy

Shelby's POV

I started to walk over to the dinning room. I saw a large table and I began to walk towards it until my motions were interrupted.

"Name?" I turned to see a small, fat man asking for my name.

"Shelby Polchov." I said as I looked over him to see if I could find Edmund.

"You are at the head table. Between High King Peter and King Edmund." I nodded my head and walked in the dinning room. I found my spot and sat down. I looked around for Edmund or Peter. I put my elbows on the table and rested my forehead against my hands.

"Wine, ma'am?" A female voice asked. I looked up at the server.

"Yes, please. Just keep it coming all night." She frowned a little, then tried to cover it up with a smile.

"Yes, of course." I took a sip out of the large glass. I rested my head against my hands again and closed my eyes. There was a warm hand on my shoulder.

"You seem very tired. Are you aright?" Edmund sat in his chair. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine, thank you." I took a long sip out of my glass. "How was your dance with that young lady?" I tried to be chipper, but truth was, I was a little envious of her.

"Oh, she talked my ear off about things that I just wasn't interested in." He smiled and raised his hand in the air to signal a server. The same female server came and poured him a glass of wine too. She then began to walk away, but Edmund stopped her.

"You may just leave the bottle." He smiled.

"As you wish, my king." She reluctantly set the bottle on the table and walked away. We turned around to face the front and we saw Peter walk up to the front of the large room.

"Good evening everyone. I would just like to toast our wonderful visitors, Caspian and his cousin, Ellendu. I would also like to toast our beautiful guest, Shelby Polchov." He smiled at me a winked. "Everyone may now eat!" Peter raised his glass and downed the contents in one gulp. I took a sip of my wine. Peter took his seat to my right and put his hand on mine. I smiled and looked over at Edmund and smiled a little bit. Edmund smiled an understanding smile.

"Edmund?" A woman's voice came up behind him. "Is this my seat?" She motioned to the last of the four seats at the table.

"Uh, yes. Here you go." He stood up and pulled her chair out for her. When he sat back down, Edmund introduced us. "Ellendu this is Shelby. Shelby, Ellendu." I smiled and bowed my head. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Your highness." She said.

"Pardon? I'm not royalty."

"Oh, I know, but I am. You forgot to say 'Your Highness' at the end." She smiled lightly.

"Oh, I apologize, your Highness." I said. _How dare she? _

Two servers came to or table.

"Excuse us, but Edmund and Peter, you are both needed in the kitchen." They nodded and retreated back to the kitchen.

"We'll be right back, ladies." The men excused themselves and walked away.

I took a long sip of my wine and avoided eye contact with Ellendu.

"Well, aren't you going to address me?" She said. My glass was still against my mouth when I made eye contact with her.

"Hello," She looked into my eyes with her piercing ones. "your Highness." I continued to drink from my glass. I heard her huff and summon a server.

"Take this bottle from our table. It is a server's job to pour wine for the wealthy and powerful." She lifted her chin and sat up straight.

"Yes, your Highness." He filled Ellendu's glass and came to me next. He gestured the bottle towards me.

"No thank you." I smiled. "You may leave the bottle, though." He smiled and nodded. When he was fully out of sight, I took the bottle and poured my own glass.

"You have no title do you?" The girl across from me asked.

"Not that I know of, Princess Ellendu, but even if did, I would still pour my own glass of wine." I set the bottle down on the table a lot harder then I had planned to. "If you'll excuse me," I balled my napkin up and threw it at my empty plate. "I need to use the restroom." I pushed my chair back and nearly jumped out of it. I pushed passed Peter and Edmund as they were returning to our table. "Excuse me High King and King." I sarcastically bowed for them and continued out the door.

Edmund's POV

As we finished our job in the kitchen, Peter and I began to walk out.

"That princess is a real piece of work." I heard one of the servers say. "That common girl, though, is quite sweet and polite. She needs to marry the king. Not Ellendu." I laughed a little and followed Peter out the door. Someone had stopped us to ask Peter about his title and me about finding a wife. When they had left began to walk to our table.

"Are you sure you want to give that up, Pete? Are you sure you want to give ME that position?" He nodded in response.

"Enough of this talk about titles and crowns and wives. Let us enjoy the rest of the night with the lovely women we have accompanying us." I turned to face the front. I saw Shelby coming towards us at a rather fast pace. She slammed into Peter ad I and we turned to watch her go. She bowed to be sarcastic.

"Excuse me High King and King." Her fast walk turned into a run as she exited the room.

"Wait, Shelby." I wanted to run after her, but Peter stopped me.

"That's dangerous territory. Let us just go eat." He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to the table.


	7. What Happen after Dinner

Edmund's POV

We reached the table and there was Caspian. We took our seats and saw tears streaming down the princess's face. Caspian looked at me with an angry look.

"That common girl insulted my cousin. What are you going to do to fix it?" Caspian took the empty seat. I looked at the princess.

"What did she say to you, Ellendu."

"She called me all sorts of mean names and insulted my title." She got up and collapsed in my arms. "Oh, Edmund! Please! She insulted you too!" I looked down at her and patted her back a little.

"What did she say about me?" I asked._ She seemed so nice_.

"What does it matter what she said about you? She said I was revolting and that I wasn't a real princess. You. Need. To. Fix. This." She got up and kissed both of my cheeks. She sat in her chair.

"I'll talk to her after dinner." The young woman smiled.

"Okay." She smiled and perked up immediately.

After dinner I excused myself from the rest of the party. I walked over to Shelby's room.

Shelby's POV

I ran the rest of the way to my room. _What did Edmund see in her beside the size of her chest? and her title?_ I slammed the door to my room and stripped off the dress. They had for me a pair of bloomers and a long sleeved nightshirt. For the rest of the night I sat in my bed and read. They had books on Narnian math and astrology and history. I had just started another astronomy book when there was a knock at my door.

"Shelby?" It was Edmund. I sighed.

"I'm coming." I threw on my robe and opened the door.

"Shelby, may I come in?"

"If it pleases you." I walked away and he came in.

"What happened? I have a feeling what Ellendu told me isn't true." I looked at him bewildered. "She said that you told her she was ugly and she wasn't a real princess." I laughed a little.

"I never said that, but now that you mention it, I wish I had." I sat on the bed again curled up against the head board. He smiled and kicked off his shoes.

"That party was awful." He laid across the end of the bed. I nodded and jumped off the bed. As I returned all my books to the shelf he got off the bed too.

"I'm going to go, but I'm glad that you didn't say all of those things to Ellendu." He said as he walked toward the door. "Goodnight." He walked out the huge door and closed them behind him. I rushed over and opened them again.

"Edmund, come back!" I yelled after him.

Edmund's POV

I had gotten to the middle of the hall when Shelby called my name.

"Edmund, come back!" She yelled. I turned around and ran back to the doors.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Why did you tell me that you were bringing me to safety earlier today?" I looked around and pushed her farther into the room.

"There are people who did not like your great grandfather. They said he was a prying, tale-twisting man and that he had no place among the Narnians. They said that if any of his descendants were to come back, it only meant bad things were to follow. I needed to find you the safest place in the castle and this was the best option. It had no windows that open and the only one that does is way up there." I pointed at the high ceiling where there was a huge glass pane.

"Oh." She looked at me. "Is that all." I nodded.

"I have to go now." I turned to face the door.

"Edmund," I glanced over my shoulder at her. "will you be my guard?" I smiled.

"Of course." I walked out the door. I sat in front of her bedroom doors and slowly fell asleep.


	8. Hey Guys! NOTES2

Hey guys,

Don't forget to review and favorite my story! It would mean a lot to me. The next chapter is coming shortly and will probably be up today as will the next chapter after that (so chapters 7 and 8)

Alright? If you have any questions please ask. I take recommendations too! :)

Maggie :*


	9. High King Peter

Shelby's POV

I woke up the next morning and went to check on Edmund. When I opened the door, no one was there. I Sighed and closed the door to crack before something got in the way. i opened it wide and there was a drunk Peter in the way of my door.

"Oh my God, Peter!" I grabbed his arm and led him to the chair. I ran into my bathroom and filled up the bowl with water. I bent over to take off his shirt, which was was covered in gross...stuff.

"Ssstop!" He yelled. "I command yooou. You are not, Ssshhhelby. Only Sshhelby can take off my ssshhhirt!" He yelled again.

"I am Shelby, Peter! What did you do to yourself?" I took the shirt off. "What do you mean only I can take off your shirt?" I stood up and crossed my arms.

"I got drun-k. And I puked." He looked at his bare chest. "I was wearing a shirt. Where'd it go?" He touched his stomach. "I like Shelby, she's very pretty and nice. Did you know she paints? I did." I smiled a little.

"Come on, Peter, come in here." I helped him into the bathtub.

"Excuse me, but, uh, I'm still wearing my pants." I laughed.

"Yes. Don't take them off, ok. Just keep them on." I grabbed the sponge and washed off Peter's front with soap and water. Peter grabbed a strand of my hair and twirled it in his fingers.

"Shelby has really pretty hair too." He grinned. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the towels and a robe out of the wardrobe. I draped them on the dry sink as I filled a bowl with ice cold water. He blabbed on about me, to me. Suddenly, all the talking stopped. I turned around to see Peter passed out. I took the bowl of ice water and threw it on him. He leaped up and yelled.

"What the hell?!" He toppled out of the tub. "Where's my shirt? Why does my head hurt so bad? Why does my breath smell like shit?" His questions flooded the room.

"Your shirt is out there covered in nastiness. Your head hurts because you have a hangover and your breath smells like liquor and vomit." I answered. I stood holding two towels and the robe that I had set on the sink. "Change out of those gross pants and put the robe on, but dry off with these towels." I left the bathroom and closed the door. I sat on the end of the bed and waited. Then there was a guttural noise. I looked up and saw that the door was still shut and the poor boy behind it was puking his guts up. I got up and knocked on the door.

"What?" He yelled.

"Do you need anything?" I asked and opened the door a little.

"Some coffee would be lovely." I nodded.

"Meet me in the kitchen." I walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. I saw a kitchen aid preparing breakfast. I sat down in my spot. "Two coffees, please." I smiled at her. She complied and retreated to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Peter had approached me from behind.

"For what?" He sat down next to me and put his hand on mine.

"Helping me out. You didn't need to." He smiled at his coffee and took a sip.

"Yes I did or you'd look like a fool." I nodded at the server as she set down a plate in front of me. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Peter copied. "You're a wonderful person, and I normally wouldn't mind if a girl like you kept my clothes, but I need them back." He grinned.

"Ah, yes. Because that's exactly what I want in my room, your nasty clothes." I laughed. It was a blossoming something between us and my only hope was that it would get stronger.


End file.
